


A Bedtime Story

by Kaliopeee



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, T-Cest, TMNT, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest, Turtles, Yaoi, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliopeee/pseuds/Kaliopeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains Tcest.  The turtles are not biologically related.  <br/>Pairings:  Raph/Mikey<br/>Description:  Raph and Mikey at bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedtime Story

FOOOMP!

Mikey ran into the bedroom, jumped into the air, and did a back layout with a half twist landing with a light thud dead center in the mattress. 

"Yeah boi! I give myself a ten, plus bonus points for execution and sheer awesomeness!!” Mikey jumped up and down on the bed a few times gleefully before flopping on to his back. “Ahh, that's more like it," he exhaled as he snuggled himself in to the plush king sized comforter on his meager twin mattress. "Hey bro, can you believe we had such an awesome find? I mean, a clean mattress is hard enough to come by but this comforter too?! And in the same night?! Could we get any luckier??"

"Yes Mikey, we could," Raph replied from across the room unamused, "and if you keep jumping on ta the bed like that we’re not gonna have one much longer." Raph stood in the poorly lit corner of the small room with his left foot propped up on an old wooden desk vigorously rubbing at his calf and toes with a white cloth. 

"Ugh, you're such a buzz kill sometimes dude. You're startin' to sound like Leo!" Mikey sat up on the bed and grinned devilishly at his mate.

"Ya wanna say that again?" Raph turned his head sharply to glare at the younger turtle over his shoulder.

"Chill dude, you're sooooo easy sometimes," Mikey chuckled. "Seriously though, when are you coming to bed?! I've been waiting FOR-EEEEVER," he said rolling his eyes upward and flopping back onto the bed. "What are you even doing over there anyways?"

"It's been two minutes Mikey...two minutes. And for your information I'm trying get the sticky stuff off my foot from your exploding marshmallow Peep incident earlier… which I wouldn't even HAVE to be doing if YOU hadn't thought it was a good idea to jam ten packs in there. The YouTube video had one Peep Mikey, ONE!"

"Oh, heheh...sorry ‘bout that...but it was pretty awesome, you have to admit."

"Says the only guy in the room that DIDN'T get blasted in the face with marshmallow," Raph retorted as he continued to scrub at his skin.

"Raaaaaph! Just come to bed already! I don't care if you’re sticky! If you come to bed I'll help lick you clean~" Mikey purred waggling his eyebrows at the innuendo.

"As great as that sounds, I'd rather not get marshmallow all over our new comforter...er, old...uh, used comforter. Besides, I think I'm done anyway," Raph said placing his newly cleaned foot back on the floor. He wiped his hands on the cloth he was using and tossed it on to the desk. Raphael turned towards his mate and began lightly running his hands over his muscular body checking for any remaining sticky spots he may have overlooked while his vibrant green eyes darted over his plastron looking for additional bits of the sugary confection. 

"Mmmm, that's hot Raphie. Come here, I wanna touch too," Mikey purred from under the covers. Mikey had his head propped up slightly on the pillow and his hands resting behind his head. He spread his legs beneath the thick fluffy layer of warmth as he eyed his mate from across the room. Raph lifted his eyes to meet his lover’s baby blues just in time to catch the younger terrapin raising and lowering his hips seductively from beneath the covers to indicate his need. 

"Ya like that?" Raph asked with a cocky smirk raising an eye ridge as his fingers traced slowly down his plastron and began to tease his slit. Mikey churred in response looking up at the larger terrapin with hooded eyes. Smirking at his mate's lustful state, Raph sauntered over to the bed and carefully climbed on top of his mate. Their lips locked almost immediately as if they were magnetic. Emerald hands began exploring the sea green body beneath eliciting a churr from the younger male.

Mikey shifted the comforter beneath Raph allowing him to join his younger mate without breaking the kiss. Their tongue glided over each other’s exploring every aspect of the others’ mouths until they were forced to break for air. Soft churrs and the methodical scraping of plastrons filled the room as they ground their lower regions together. 

Raph began licking and nipping at the tender flesh of his mate’s neck as sea green hands glided down his sides and began to grip and squeeze his firm buttocks. 

“Mmmmm…Raaaaph,” Mikey moaned as Raphael bit in to the tender flesh of his neck and proceeded to suck and lick the sensitive area. Emerald hands traced down Mikey’s sides, finger nails lightly scratching over the delicate skin which connected the younger’s plastron. The sensation sent electric shivers down the young turtle’s spine causing his entire body to wriggle in pleasure. Raph smirked into his mate’s neck as he began to kiss and lick his way down to Mikey’s collarbone. He shifted his weight on the bed, slowly and teasingly making his way down the young turtle’s remarkably unscathed body. 

“Mmmm…Mikey, you taste so—” SQUEAK!!! “What the heck was that?!”

“U-uh…” Mikey stammered. His eyes darted from side to side as he struggled to find words. “It was uh…me! Yeah, it was me! Just keep going, it feels soooo good Raphie. I squeak when I’m turned on.”

Raph sat up straddling his mate. He stared down at the guilty party beneath him whose eyes were as wide as glass plates. 

“It better not be that…” Raph said while feeling around beneath the comforter. “MIKEY!!!!” Raph’s hand located the source of the squeak. “You brought that damn bear in our bed again?! I told you a million times, I’m NOT sleeping with that thing!” Raph removed his hand from under the covers and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at his mate defiantly.

“But Raaaaaaph!” Mikey whined. He clasped his hands and laced his fingers together beneath his chin and looked up at his mate with pleading eyes. 

“No way Mikey, it’s dirty and…” Raph fumbled around under the covers until he located the bear once more. He pulled it out and held it in front of himself with two fingers using his other hand to shield his nose. “It STINKS!!!” 

“It DOES NOT!!” Mikey crossed his arms and stuck out his lip turning his head so that he was no longer looking at his mate. 

“Mikey,” Raph said flatly looking down at the younger turtle. “Mikey, you know it does.” Mikey still refused to acknowledge the emerald terrapin. Raph sighed rolling his eyes and held the bear out in front of the sea green terrapin’s face. “Just smell it would ya?” 

“Nuh uh, doesn’t stink,” Mikey replied instantly shaking his head. 

Raph sighed in frustration but continued to hold the bear in place. “Breathe Mikey…and it better be through your nose,” he instructed. Mikey reluctantly inhaled through his nose. His left eye twitched slightly in response and he immediately ceased inhalation. A smirk spread over the emerald turtle’s face. “Keep breathing Mikey, take a nice deep breath.” Mikey’s eyes began to water as he inhaled as requested. 

“Okay, okay! I give, it stinks!” Mikey shouted and immediately pushed Raph’s hand and the offending teddy bear out of his face. Raph chuckled in response and tossed the bear off of the bed and on to the floor. 

“Now where were we,” Raph said looking down at the smaller turtle lying beneath him; however, Mikey did not meet his gaze. Instead, he just stared off to the side at his discarded duct taped bear lying all alone on the cold dusty floor. “Mikey?” The elder turtle gazed down at his mate in confusion before realizing where the younger’s eyes were drawn. “Mikey,” Raph said gently. He gently caressed the soft skin of the sea green cheek beneath him. “Mikey, look at me.”

Mikey turned his head and looked in to the vibrant green eyes above him overflowing with concern. “Mikey, I’m sorry, I…I didn’t know the bear meant that much to you.” Raph caressed his cheek once more. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Mikey’s forehead. 

Raph climbed out of the bed and retrieved the bear. He dusted it off with his hand and wiped the dust from his hand on his thigh. With the bear in hand, he carefully climbed back in bed with his mate and pulled the young terrapin close, nestling the smaller body up against his plastron. Raphael pulled the covers snuggly around the both of them and carefully placed the bear safely in between their two bodies. He then placed a gentle kiss on Mikey’s cheek, and another kiss on the bear’s head before wrapping his arms around his mate and nuzzling his neck. “I love you Mikey.”

“I love you too Raphie.”


End file.
